I Still Hate You
by MalfoyManiac1
Summary: A Tom Felton Fanfiction. Skye Caldwell is finally moving back to England after nine years...and he was the last thing she ever expected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I have been working on for a very long time...let me know what you think.**

* * *

Nine years. Nine Long years since I had been here. The airport terminal was just as i had remembered it,as were the streets, the familiar little shops, and even the noises of the cars on the busy streets. I was finally home. Back in the city I missed so much. After all those years away from everything I was so used to, I was finally back. Back home in London, England.

"Here we are ma'am." The taxi driver spoke, breaking me from my trance.

"Thank you." I paid him for the ride and climbed out. He helped me unload my bags and carry them inside my new apartment building.

"Miss. Caldwell! How are you?!" The woman behind the front counter screeched as she ran around the desk towards me. She grasped my hand in a death grip and shook it furiously.

"I'm Sheryll Jackson, the manager of La Ville de Belle. We're so excited to have you as a new tenant. Your furniture has been taken up to your room, along with all of your boxes. If you need help moving anything feel free to call down to the front desk. Here's you're key, apartment 613. It's on the fourth floor." She handed me my key, still smiling. I looked down and smiled to myself. This was _my_ key to _my_ apartment.

"Thanks so much Ms. Jackson—"

"Please—call me Sheryll."

"Alright…well thanks. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and walked towards the elevator with one of the buildings employees pushing my luggage close behind. The doors closed and it was just me and this twenty-something year old boy.

"Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it. I'm—"

"Skye Caldwell. My Manager hasn't stopped talking about you since she found out you were moving here. I'm Jason." He cut me off and quickly explained.

"How old are you?" I randomly asked.

"Twenty-two. How about you? You're a lot younger than I originally thought." He smiled.

"How old did you think I was?"

"Like…forty." I couldn't help but start laughing.

"I'm twenty-five." He laughed as the elevator doors swung open and we stepped out. We walked about ten feet down the hall and Jason stopped and looked at me.

"613, right?"

"Yup, thanks." I smiled at him and opened my door. We dropped my things inside and Jason smiled at me.

"I'll catch you later."

"Alright, thanks again." I smiled and he walked down to the elevator and disappeared.

My living room was small and mixed in with the dining room. The walls were white as was the carpet. The kitchen was off to the right and was fairly good sized for an apartment. There was a small island in the center and all the counters were black marble with a matching black stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator. All my furniture was in the center of the room, still wrapped in plastic from the move. The boxes were piled against a wall and I smiled to myself. _I have a lot of work to do_, I thought and I walked back to my bedroom with as many suitcases as I could carry. The door to my room was straight across from the front door, but by the time I walked around everything I was starting to drop my bags and practically threw them into the room. My mattress was lying on the floor in the middle of my room. My bed, dresser, and side tables were in boxes leaning against the walls. I pulled my largest suitcase over on top of my mattress and opened it. I pulled out a pair of sweatpants cut off into Capri's, a white wife beater, and a pair of black boy shorts and a white bra. I stood up and walked into the bathroom which, like the rest of the apartment, was a fairly good size. There were two doors leading into the bathroom: one from the living room and one from my bedroom. On the far wall was a good sized shower slash bathtub, on the left wall the toilet, the right wall had the door to the living room, and the wall I stood at had a sink, makeup counter, and giant mirror on it.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh. My waist-length black hair was greasy and pulled into a high bun, the shorter layers and swooping bangs hung around my face. I hadn't bothered with makeup, knowing by the end of the flight I would look worse with makeup then without. My skin was greasy and made me wish I had taken the stud out of my nose, seeing as how gross the grease buildup around it was. I opened a box on the floor and pulled out a towel. I removed my nose stud and hair tie and dropped them on the makeup counter. I started the shower and stripped off my clothes before stepping under the steaming water.

Exactly twenty-seven minutes and three-point-five-four seconds later (or something like that) I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. I unpacked the one box that was in the center of the bathroom, putting towels on the towel rack and extras in a drawer in the makeup counter, placed my hairdryer, straightener and assortment of hair products in the cupboard space below the makeup counter, and threw my makeup in random drawers. I walked back in to my room and pulled my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my suitcase and returned to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was done I dropped my toothbrush and toothpaste on the makeup counter, plugged in my straightener, and went into my room to grab my phone. When I picked it up I dialed my friend's number and waited.

"Why are you calling me? Isn't it the middle of the night there?" My friend Andrea's voice spoke over the phone.

"Actually it's about two-thirty in the afternoon." I smiled, wondering how long it would take her to catch on.

"Huh? How is that—Are you in London?!"

"Possibly."

"And you didn't tell me before? Where are you staying? How long have you been here?" She started rambling off.

"Whoa there Andy slow down. I just got here this afternoon. And I'm staying at my apartment at Le Ville de Belle."

"I know where that is. You're like two streets away from me."

"Really? Wanna come help me put my apartment together? We can order pizza, have a movie night, just like old times." I smiled.

"Sounds awesome, do you work in the morning?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't have to be at work until Monday, so I'm off for the weekend. What about you?"

"Nope, I got a new job. Well, it's more of an apprenticeship but I'll tell you about it later. You want me to come over now?"

"Yea that'd be cool. Fourth floor, number six-thirteen."

"Gotcha, I'll see you in a bit."

"Awesome, see ya."

"Bye." I hit the end button on my phone and dropped it on my mattress. I went back to the bathroom and dried and straightened my hair. I pulled out my makeup and applied my powder foundation, black eyeliner, black eye shadow and a little mascara. I pulled out a box of nose rings that I had packed with my makeup and dropped my makeup back in the drawer. I opened the box and started looking for something to fill the hole in my nose.

"Hmm, stud or hoop?" I asked my reflection. "Hoop? Good choice." I smiled. I picked a hoop out of the box and slid it into my nose. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "Not too shabby…"

Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I shouted as I snapped my box of nose rings shut and dropped it into the drawer. I walked out to the front door, placed my hand on the knob, and with a sigh pulled it open.

I smiled the moment I saw Andy standing there. We had been best friends since we were five and the last time I had seen her was the day I left, nine years ago. She was an inch or two taller than I remembered her being, not standing at about 5'5". Her dirty blonde hair was about shoulder length in the front and real short in the back. It was cut with lots of layers and had a few hot pink streaks in it. Her blue eyes stood out, surrounded by black eyeliner and eye shadow. She was wearing a white wife beater and pink Victoria's Secret Capri sweats. She had black Rainbow flip flops on and she smiled brightly when she saw me, making her Monroe piercing shimmer in the light. Her perfectly straight teeth were whiter than I thought was possible for anyone, but then again, they always had been.

"Skye!" She squealed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Andy! It's so great to see you again!"

"I know it's been far too long!" She continued to smile as I stepped back and let her in. I closed the door and she turned around and looked at me, suddenly very serious. "Don't you ever fucking leave like that again. Nine fucking years without seeing you. It was so hard for us not having you here."

"Us?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Tom and I…"

"Don't even give me that shit."

"Skye he was heartbroken."

"Yea well he didn't act it. I told you what happened."

"Yea and I've told you how he acted afterwards. He was miserable Skye."

"I don't see how he could have been, he seemed fine the night I left. Could we drop it though? How have you been? Any boys?"

She gave me a sad look before trying to smile. "Of course there is."

"What's his name?" I sat down and leaned against the wall.

"James. He's adorable and mighty well off. He's a producer for movies." She sat down across from me and beamed.

"Really? And what are you doing?"

"Oh yes! My new job, I almost forgot."

"You did forget…"

"Shush. Anyway, my dad wanted me to be an accountant so I got a degree in that and then was hired as an accountant for a salon. Well I fell in love with the whole thing and went to beauty school. I'm working as sort of an intern slash apprentice at the shop. It only pays minimum wage but the owner loves me and plans to make me a stylist as soon as she can."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks. So how about you?"

"You mean you don't know? You're dating a movie producer and you haven't heard my name anywhere?"

"Should I have?" She looked confused. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm a hair and makeup designer for movies. I got here and I thought the manager was gonna maul me."

"So you got transferred here?"

"Yep, pretty much I work for a company that has four main designers, depending on what style they want for the movie depends on which designer they pick. There are four in L.A. which work on American movies and four here in London which do European movies. We don't all live in L.A. or London, that's just the two main headquarters."

"So do you just go to the main office or to a movie set on Monday?"

"Movie set. I only go to the office if there's a meeting, which is rare, or for new assignments. The office is just where the business end of my career is. You know, so I can knowwhat my budget is, my hours, how long they need me. Although a good portion of that is discussed over the phone or through email."

"Do you stay in the hair and makeup trailer the entire time?"

"Nope, plus I have assistants. I have two girls that do the hair and makeup as I tell them. If I didn't it would take ages to get done. Generally they get the extras and I take care of the main people in the scene. Then I throw the essentials in my apron and watch them film the scene. During breaks while they're getting directions and such I touch up anything that's not perfect. Honestly, I have the best job in the entire world. I've never worked with someone I didn't like."

"Lucky. How cool would it be if I could be one of your assistants?" Andy asked with a smile.

"That'd be cool. Unfortunately both of my assistants have already been chosen. But hey, if anything opens I'll let you know."

"You'd better. So, uhm, no offense but your apartment looks more like a storage garage than an apartment. Shall we put it together?"

"I think that'd be a pretty cool idea. Let's start out here." I stood up and helped Andy stand, then headed for the furniture and boxes in the center of the room.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey it's Patra's sister Lorelai she asked me to put up some chapters for her...i have 9 chapters for you all...10 chapters in total...shes got more for you later**

* * *

Five hours, a bedroom, living room, kitchen, and one large black olive and extra cheese pizza later we were sitting on my couch with our feet on the coffee table.

"Doh! Watch it! Sheesh. I haven't even lived here for a day and you're going to spill an entire liter of Pepsi on my clean white carpet." I laughed as I grabbed Andy's leg to stop her from kicking the bottle of soda off the table.

"Technically it's a half liter of Pepsi." She smiled and dropped her feet to the ground. "Your apartment looks great, I can't believe it only took us five hours."

"Oh yea, only." I grabbed another slice of pizza and took a sip of my Pepsi.

"We should do something." Andy randomly said.

"Like what?" I asked, taking another bite of my fourth slice of pizza.

"I dunno. We could go get tattoos. Or something pierced." She suggested.

"Oh! I was thinking about piercing my lip. A vertical lip piercing." I smiled.

"That would be cool. How many do you have?"

"Just my nose and tongue. You should do your nipples." I smiled brightly.

"Ouch, that'd be hot." I couldn't help but laugh.

"It probably depends on the guy. Is there anywhere that's still open?"

"I think so. Here let me check." Andy grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled her Razr out. She dialed a number and then put her phone to her ear.

"You have a piercing place on speed dial?" I asked in disbelief.

"Piercing and tattoos. Don't you? Hello? Hey it's Andy." Pause. "You guys still open?" Short pause. "Great! Me and my friend are heading down now." Long pause. "Ha-ha alright see ya Ben. Kay. Bye." She snapped her phone shut and looked at me. "They're open. Let's go."

"Alright, let me brush me teeth." I stood up and walked to my bathroom. My mouth was full of foam when Andy popped in the bathroom door.

"You're so small. You lost weight."

Spit. "Yea." Rinse.

"How tall are you?"

"Five two."

"How much do you weigh?"

"A hundred pounds."

"Geez." I looked up and my piercing green eyes met her bright blue ones through the mirror. "What size pants do you wear?"

"A zero. Wait, that's American sizes, I have a twenty-four inch waist, whatever that is here. Can we just stop talking about my weight?"

"Hey, I'm not saying you look unhealthy, just…I noticed you had lost weight is all. You look good, honest."

I smiled and walked up to her. "Hey, let's go pierce something." She smiled down at me and tightly hugged me.

"Alright, I assume I'm driving?"

"You assume right. C'mon." I grabbed her hand and we quickly left my apartment.

"Ahhhhhhhhouch!" Andy screamed. I started laughing hysterically and had to hold back my tears. We were in a back room at the piercing shop and I had somehow talked her into piercing her nipples.

"Well now that you've done one you gotta do the other. It looks awesome though." I smiled and walked over to her. "Check it out." I motioned towards the mirror against the wall and she walked over to it.

"That's hot." She smiled and turned around. "Hurt like fuck, but it's hot."

"You still wanna do the other one?" Sara, the tattoo slash piercing expert, asked. She was about Andy's height, a little smaller weight wise, and had full sleeves and tattoos on her neck. Those were the only visible ones at least. She had snake bites, a hoop in her nose, and gauges in her ears. Her hair was about medium length and pulled into a messy ponytail, she wore black makeup around her hazel eyes, and she had perfectly straight white teeth. She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and black and white chucks.

"Should I?" Andy asked me.

"Yea, you're lopsided." I smiled.

"She's got a point." Sara laughed.

"Alright, let's do it." Andy walked back over and sat down. Sara got a new sterile needle and a matching hoop and Andy closed her eyes.

"Done." Sara smiled seconds later.

"…ouch…" Andy whispered, looking at me. "How did you talk me into doing this again?"

"Honestly, I do not know. But it's my turn!" I smiled brightly. I walked over and sat down in the chair while Sara grabbed a new needle, clamp, and barbell. She marked my lip before clamping it and picking up the needle.

"Ready?" Sara asked.

"Uh-huh." I held my eyes closed and did my best to breath.

"All done, I just have to put the barbell in." I opened my eyes and could see my reflection on the mirror. I looked like I was about to shit my pants and laughed. Not only that but I still had the needle sticking out of my lip.

"You already did your tongue, you would think your lip would be no big deal." Sara commented as she slipped the barbell in place and screwed on the ball.

"Yea I know. I always do that to myself. Same when I get tattoos." I smiled Sara wiped away the blood and handed me a mirror.

"What tattoos do you have?" she asked.

"The star on my left wrist, wings on my shoulder blades, a fairy on my lower back, and I'm considering getting another one. It looks awesome, thanks." I smiled and handed her the mirror.

"Good. Well, if you decide on that tattoo come back and we'll hook you up."

"Will do, thanks again." We paid and walked back out to Andy's car.

"I thought you said you were only getting one tattoo?" Andy asked as she started the car.

"I only said that because Tom only wanted me to get one."

"So you got multiple tattoos to piss him off in the off-chance you ever run into him again?"

"No, I got them because I wanted them. I need a drink."

"Alright, let's go." Andy laughed as she drove off to I-don't-know-where. After about five minutes I realized where we were going.

"Are we going to the pub we always used to sneak in to?"

"Possibly." She pulled to the curb, killed the engine, and got out. "Come on."

We walked into the pub and I looked around. It was exactly as I remembered it, only it seemed a lot less cool then when I was 16.

"I can't believe we used to sneak into the place." I mumbled under my breath. Andy laughed.

"I know right. I haven't been in here for forever. I'm not even sure why I picked this place."

"It's cool. C'mon." I walked up to the bar and sat down, Andy sat next to me and immediately the guy behind the bar walked up to us.

"Ladies, how are you tonight?"

"Good, you?" I smiled at him.

"Good. What can I get you two lovely ladies?" He leaned against the counter and stared at me. I have to say he was pretty cute. He was probably about 6"2', had short, messy brown hair, brown eyes, and medium sized lips. His nose was small and he had a much defined bone structure. He was very muscular and his tight black shirt showed that off.

"I'll just take a Newcastle." I smiled.

"Same." Andy also smiled. He walked away and Andy grabbed my arm. "He was definitely checking you out." She whispered into my ear.

"No he wasn't, he just wants to get a big tip out of us." I glanced at her and she gave me one of her looks.

"Or maybe he thinks you're cute."

"Or maybe he just wants to get in my pants, what a tip that would be."

"_Or maybe_ he just thinks you're cute." I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a desperate look. "Come on Skye, it's not like you're seeing anyone. There's nothing wrong with flirting with him a little bit. Have a little fun."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you think he's cute but you're too shy to say anything."

"I have a boyfriend thanks. C'mon, here he comes." She nudged my arm and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Here you go, two Newcastles." He smiled at us and I noticed his teeth were so white I could have used a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks. So what's your name?"

"Bobby, yours?"

"I'm Skye and this is Andy."

"Skye, that's a pretty name. I like it."

"Thanks." I blushed a little before looking back at him.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-seven, you?"

"Twenty-five. How long have you worked here?"

"About three years. Are you single?"

"Yep. Why?" I smiled.

"Just curious." He smiled back.

"Bobby!" A male voice screamed from the back room.

"Coming!" Bobby screamed back before turning back to face me. "Sorry, duty calls. I'll be back eventually." He smiled before turning and walking through the swinging doors of the back room.

"He definitely thinks you're hot." Andy said once he was gone.

"Andy, he's gay."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Did you not see his teeth? His teeth were so white they blinded me when he smiled. The only straight guys that whiten their teeth that much are actors and models."

"So maybe he's an aspiring model."

"I'm sorry but most models are not very smart. I prefer to have intelligent conversations with the men I date." I shook my beer bottle and frowned as I took the last sip of it.

"Fine then, he's an aspiring actor."

"I'd rather not date another actor."

"Skye, how many guys have you dated in the last nine years?"

"A couple."

"I was asking for a number…"

"Five. Most of them only lasted six or seven months, but the fifth one, he was another story. We were together for two and half years. He owned a bar in Los Angeles."

"What happened?"

"I told him I was being transferred to London. I asked him to come with me, maybe open a bar here. He told me no. Look, it's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it here. Wanna grab a six pack and go back to my place?"

"Sounds good to me." Just then Bobby walked up to us.

"You ladies heading out?"

"Yea. Here, this should cover the drinks. Keep the change." Andy smiled and handed him the money as we stood up.

"Thanks. Uhm, Skye?"

"Yea?"

"You think I could get your number? We could hang out sometime or something?"

"Yea, that'd be cool." I pulled a pen out of my back pocket and wrote my name and number on a napkin and slid it towards him, "See ya." I smiled and turned and left with Andy on my heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the next**

* * *

"So do you always carry a pen around with you?" Andy asked as we walked into my apartment.

"I always did in school and it kinda became habit. Besides, you never know when you're gonna need it."

I smiled at Andy as I put our beer into the fridge. We had stopped on our way home and we had every intention of only getting a six pack, then we changed our minds. We ended up getting a twenty-four pack, three different types of chips, cheese, salsa, French onion dip, popcorn, coffee, full throttle, and two different types of ice cream.

"It kinda looks like you got a serious case of the munchies." Andy laughed.

"Well…"

"No. Not funny. If I ever catch you doing that I swear."

"Whoa there _mom_. Calm down, I don't have any drugs anywhere in this house. And you're the one that made the reference." I said as I grabbed two beers.

"Well I was kidding. You know how I feel about that. Drinking's fine but none of that other shit." Andy took one of the beers out of my hand and I followed her to the couch.

"Let's chat." I said as I plopped down on the couch.

"About?"

"Life."

Three hours and eight beers later we were still sitting on the couch laughing and catching up. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as Andy got up to get more chips and dip.

"Hey. How are you?" A deep voice spoke from the other end.

"Garrett?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea?"

"Do you realize it's like 12.30 at night right now?"

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

"Why are you calling me?" I asked rudely.

"Skye, do you want another beer?" Andy shouted at me from the kitchen.

"So I didn't wake you up? Who's that?" Garrett asked.

"That's none of your business. Now what the fuck do you want so I can go?" I snapped.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Once again, that is none of your fucking business."

"Don't cuss at me."

"Fuck you. I don't—"

"You're drunk. I thought you had stopped doing that."

"Around you I had, and don't fucking cut me off."

"So what other drugs are you on right now? Did you just decide to pick up the old habits?" he tormented. My eyes began to water as all the memories from when I first moved to California passed through my mind.

"You're a bastard."

"You're white trash."

"Fuck you." I hung up and stared at my phone for a second before turning it off and setting it on the table.

"Who was that?" Andy asked as she handed me the beer that I had never actually asked for.

"Garrett." She gave me a questioning look and I sighed. "The guy that owns the bar in L.A. He wasn't the greatest guy ever. Actually, looking back I have no idea why I even wanted him to come with me. You know what he told me that night? He said I was easily replaceable and he wasn't gonna waste his time with me anymore. And then I asked him why he had bothered staying with me for so long if I was so easily replaceable and his answer was the sex was good. He's a fucking jerk and I don't want to ever see him again." I laid back on the couch and drank my beer, staring at the wall.

"We are going to have the _worst _hangovers _ever_ tomorrow." Andy laughed.

"I will be surprised if we don't puke it all back up. I'm so ready to pass out right now." I smiled and set my now empty bottle on the table.

"Me too." We both laid there, staring at the wall, and within ten minutes had both fallen asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday had gone as predicted. We spent the entire day lying around drinking coffee and taking Tylenol. Andy went home that night and I spent Sunday hanging pictures on the wall. When Monday morning rolled around my alarm went off at five a.m. and I stubbornly climbed out of bed.

After my 15 minute shower I put on my black pencil skirt and a blood red wife beater. I straightened my hair and then put ringlet curls in the longer layers. I brushed my teeth before filing through all my makeup and pulling out what I needed. I applied my powder foundation, eye-liner, mascara, and blood-red lipstick. I stuck a hoop in my nose and smiled at my reflection.

"Knock 'em dead kid." I muttered under my breath.

When I walked back into my room I grabbed my black purse and made sure I had my wallet, keys, and cell phone. I slipped my feet into my blood read, open-toe pumps and grabbed my black sweater off my bed.

As I left my apartment I somehow managed to lock the door while putting on my sweater and juggling my purse. When I reached the lobby the manager ran up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Miss. Caldwell! You're taxi is waiting outside for you. I already told him what studio he's taking you to, he just needs to know when to pick you up." She walked along side me smiling.

"Have you ever tried being a personal assistant? You'd be awesome." I smiled and slid on my sunglasses as I walked out the rotating door. Sheryl stopped at the door and watched as I climbed into the taxi and left as if I was the most important person in the world.

Yea, right…

"You must be Skye Caldwell, the hair and makeup designer. I'm Mike, the director." A tall man in all black and a baseball cap said as he shook my hand furiously. "The hair and makeup room is right this way. Your two assistants will be here in about thirty minutes."

We walked to the end of a long hallway and entered a good sized room. There was a counter across the far wall with a big mirror above it. In front of the counter sat three salon chairs, each about three feet apart. To both the left and right were open cabinets full of hair products, styling tools, and makeup my company had sent over.

"I hear you're one of the best designers working for Hollywood Hair Inc. I'm glad I got you before anyone else could snatch you up. This is Lisa, she knows what scenes are being filmed, when, and how I want the hair and makeup done. While we're filming you can come out for quick touchups, right?"

"If you would like me to, of course." I smiled.

"Wonderful. Well have fun, and I'll see you soon." Mike smiled at me and Lisa and left the room.

An hour had passed and Jenni and Michelle, my assistants, had shown up and spent the last half hour helping me set up.

"We need to start filming in about forty-five minutes. We have some extras and our leading lady ready for hair and makeup." Lisa said as she walked through the door.

Lisa was a small woman, about 5'5" and maybe 120 pounds. She looked like she was about thirty-four years old with her short blonde hair, brown eyes, and a perfect, slightly tanned complexion.

"Alright, send 'em in." I replied. I stood next to my chair and watched as the door opened completely and three girls walked in.

"Hi, I'm—"I started to introduce myself and stopped as I stared into the girl's brown eyes. "Emma?"

"Oh my god, Skye?" she asked as her jaw dropped. My only response was to throw my arms around her neck as my eyes began to water. She hugged me back and when we pulled away she had also begun to cry.

"I can't even remember the last time I talked to you." She smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"The day before I left, nine _long_ years ago. You look amazing." I smiled. She was taller now, probably 5'4". She probably weighed only 110 pounds too. Her hair was long and still wet and she had no makeup on. She was wearing yellow sweatpants, a black hoodie, and slippers.

"Thanks, you do too. How many piercings and tattoos do you have now?" she smiled.

"Well there's the twelve in my ears and then my nose, tongue, and lip. Then I have three tattoos."

"That wouldn't make a certain someone too pleased…" Emma muttered.

"Like I care. Anyway, sit, I get to play with your hair now." I smiled as she sat down and I got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Girl of my Dreams.

"Emma's all done, you're up next." Lisa smiled at me as I walked towards hair and makeup.

"Thanks." I smiled back and walked through the open door.

When I walked inside the first thing I saw was the girl finishing up Emma's hair. Her back was to me, yet she seemed so familiar.

She was a small girl with a perfect body figure. Her wife beater and skirt showed off all her curves and her hair seemed to fall perfectly on her back. I could see wings tattooed on her shoulder blades and when she moved her arms I noticed a star on her left wrist. Normally I don't go for the girls with the tattoos and such, but there was something about her. Then there was the fact that I felt like I knew her.

"Alright Emma, all done." She said in an all too familiar voice, but whose voice?

I tried to catch her reflection in the mirror but she wasn't standing at the right angle and her hair had fallen in her face. When I saw Emma walking towards me I smiled and looked down at my feet. As she walked past me I glanced up at her and noticed a strange mix between a smirk and a little fear. I gave her a confused look, but her only response was to look away and hurriedly walk out the door.

"Alrighty, who's next?" the girl spoke as she turned and I finally saw her face.

"Skye…?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Kay, what do you think?" I asked Emma. I had curled her hair and then messed it up a bit. Her makeup was very natural and she looked like she was barely wearing any at all.

"It looks great. Mike is going to be so pleased." She smiled brightly. I heard someone walk through the door and ignored them, figuring it was Lisa and or whoever was next. I sprayed some hairspray to hold the curls and looked down at Emma.

"Alright Emma, all done." She hugged me as she stood up and I noticed her look over my shoulder. When she looked back at me I saw she had a strange look on her face.

"Well I'll see you later. Have fun" She turned and left the room and I chuckled to myself.

"Alrighty, who's next?" I said as I turned around and saw the guy standing a mere five feet away from me.

"Skye…?" He asked as his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Tom." I replied with no feeling in my voice. He walked up to me and looked down into my eyes. Here he was, my first everything. The last person I ever wanted to see again.

"I would hug you but I don't think you'd like that." He spoke awkwardly.

"Gee, why would you think that?" I said sarcastically. "Sit." I pointed to the chair and he quickly obeyed.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for everything that happened between us—"

"You don't even know the half of it."

"What?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe we need to talk about it."

I spun his chair around to face me, grabbed the arm rests, and stuck my face in his. "Tom. I'm working and so are you. Now is not the time to talk about what happened between us. That was nine years ago. Let it go." I said in a firm voice.

I quickly finished his hair and makeup and he didn't say another word to me. I told him he was done and when he left I looked at Jenni and Michelle.

"I need a cigarette, I'll be back."

"I thought you quit?" Jenni asked.

"I did." I grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from my bag and quickly left. "I'll be right back" I told Mike as I walked past him. He was talking to Emma and Tom and paused to nod his head at me before continuing.

When I got outside I lit up and took a nice long drag before letting it all out. I dropped my pack and lighter in my pocket and began to get lost in my thoughts. I was so happy to be home and to see Emma and Andy again, but Tom? That was a little too much. I never wanted to see him again, and not only did I see him, but now I had to work with him everyday…

…For the next four months of my life.

"You did everything I never wanted you to do." I spun around to see Tom standing behind me. "Not that I blame you."

"Yea well I had quit. Then I saw you."

"Ouch."

"You're just adding more stress to my life. And now I'm going to be out here until the whole damn packs gone 'cause you're making it worse."

"You're such a drama queen."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I want to talk about it. Not now, later. Maybe over dinner."

"I hate you, what more is there to talk about?"

"You're beautiful."

"That's not going to get you anywhere."

"Friday night. Dinner. Please?" I gave him a skeptical look and he spoke before I had a chance. "I'm not going to try and get back together with you. I just don't want you to hate me. I've missed you Skye."

I thought about it for a minute and when I responded I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Fine. Friday, pick me up at seven. I'll give you my number and address later."

"Thanks. We should probably get back inside now." Tom said as he tried to smile.

"Alright." I took my last drag and flicked the butt into the ashtray on the trash can.

"That's not the best habit you know." Tom muttered as I walked past him.

"Yea, once again, that's why I quit."

"Then why were you smoking just now?"

"You walked back into my life."

"I didn't realize I was that bad. I did something stupid; I have regretted breaking up with you every day for the past nine years Skye."

"Is that all you regret Tom?" I challenged him, spinning on my heel to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it. We've got work to do." I shook my head and walked off to find Mike. My assistants had already brought out a fold-away table and set any supplies they thought I might need on it. I did quick touch-ups on everyone before standing behind Mike's director's chair and watching Tom and Emma as I had so many times before on the Harry Potter set.

As the scene went on I couldn't help but stare at Tome. He was _much_ taller now, at least 6'1", and still as gorgeous as he had always been. His hair was bleached platinum blonde and fell to about the top of his ears. His blue eyes were brighter than ever before and he was well built for someone so scrawny. And don't think for even a second that just because I still think he's good-looking that I still have feelings for him. I don't. I could never have feelings for him after what he did to me. I hate him, remember? I hate him…


	7. Chapter 7

"God damn it." I muttered under my breath as I glanced at the time on my phone.

"Get abandoned did you?" Emma's voice came from behind me. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Yea, I haven't gotten a car yet and my taxi was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago." I glanced back at my phone and sighed. "Excuse me, thirty-two minutes ago."

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"La Ville de Belle. That nice apartment building not too far from here. You know which one I'm talking about?" I asked, confusing even myself.

"Oh yea, I live not too far from there. C'mon." I followed her to her car, a cute little silver BMW M6 convertible, and climbed in. "So how was you're first day?"

"It was wonderful, I saw the one person I never wanted to see again and I took up smoking for the second time." I said sarcastically.

"Whoa there, I just asked. Seeing Tom again can't really be that bad. I mean, you're over him by now, right?"

"Of course I am, don't be silly. I just, the way he looked at me when I saw him, he just looked so sad. Same when he went outside. I don't get it, he's definitely over me, I have no doubts about that."

"Are you sure? He never seemed to fully recover after you left. I think the longest relationship he's been in lasted about a month and then he ended it. At least be civil."

"Well I never said I was going to be mean."

"No you didn't but you also weren't very nice to him today."

"I was in total and complete shock that I was not only seeing him again but I have to work with him too."

"Alright well then _please_ try to be a little nicer to him tomorrow. Please?"

"I will. I'm going to dinner with him on Friday you know, to talk about things."

"Do you want to talk about things?"

"Sort of. I mean, I just want to know why he did what he did, that's all." Emma pulled over to the curb and I climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride; I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to pick you up on my way? You know, so we can avoid another taxi incident." She smiled.

"Yea that'd be great."

"Alright, I'll see you at six-thirty?"

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"Cool. Night."

"Night." I stepped back from the car and waved as she pulled away from the curb. Then I turned and walked all the way up to my room, somehow able to dodge the crazy manager. When I got up to my room I clumsily dropped my bag on the floor, locked the door, and headed straight for the fridge. I pulled out a beer, popped the cap off, and drank half the bottle in one stressed out gulp. I drank three beers in about twenty-five minutes and was pulling out a fourth when my phone rang. I opened my beer and took a sip as I rustled through my purse for my phone. When I finally found it I didn't recognize the number but chose to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Skye?"

"…yesssss?"

"It's Tom, are you…are you okay?"

"Yesssir. I'm more perfect than a…than a…than something that's perfect."

"You sure? Have you been drinking?"

"Possibly."

"How much have you had?"

"Why are you calling me? _How_ are you calling me?"

"Well Skye normally you pick up a phone and dial the number."

"That's not what I meant, don't be an ass."

"Emma gave me your number. And I was just calling to get your address."

"You're going to see me every day and you called me for that now? Wait, when did I give Emma my number?"

"Lunch. And I know but I wanted it now. I like to plan ahead. So I know when I need to leave my house, when to make reservations, that kind of stuff."

"Oh…weird. Can I go now?"

"Can I have your address?"

"Oh yea. La Ville de Belle apartments number six-thirteen. I don't know the street."

"Alright, thanks. Night."

"Yea whatever." I hung up and dropped my phone on the floor. I know what you're thinking, 'damn, that was harsh'. I didn't mean to be mean. It just sort of happened.

I went to take another sip of my beer and was rather disappointed when nothing came out. I shook the empty bottle, positive that there had to be at least a _little_ left, and sighed in defeat.

"Damn it…" I stared at the wall for a second with my phone lying at my feet and the empty bottle in my right hand. After realizing that I had zoned out I looked around the room before standing and walking to the kitchen. I set the empty bottle on the counter with the other three and walked to the bathroom to wash my face.

I threw on pajama pants and flopped onto my pillow. As I stared at the ceiling I couldn't help but wonder if my choice to come to London was a good idea or not. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was thrilled to see everyone again, including Tom. (Well, to a certain extent). If you ever tell anyone I said that I'll lie though. Although at the time I'm telling you this I guess it doesn't really matter. Everything has already happened and you know how all this ends. At least if you were there. I'm babbling aren't I? My deepest apologies.

My thoughts went on like that for another five minutes and then my eyes slowly closed and I slipped into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Andy asked me.

"Yes and I'm calling you because I think I'm going to have a panic attack. What the fuck am I doing?! Why did I agree to this?" I practically shouted at her over the phone.

"Uhh, how about because deep down somewhere in your toes you still love him? And you want to hear his side of the story so you can forgive him and start shagging him again?"

"Ughhhhhhh!" I groaned. "You are NOT helping!"

"You have an hour. Go get ready and stop spazing." Andy sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Andyyyy" I whined.

"How was he this week?"

"Ridiculously nice. Like you would be to a stranger so they feel like they fit in."

"See, he just wants to be friends. James is here, I have to go."

"Fiiine. I'll call you later."

"Kay. Love you." Andy said a little more cheerful.

"Love you." I hung up and dropped my phone on the couch. I walked into the bathroom and straightened my hair, brushed my teeth, and did my makeup; black eye shadow and eyeliner, mascara, and blood red lipstick. "If I have to hang out with the bastard I might as well knock his socks off," I muttered to myself, then walked into my room to get dressed.

I ended up in black skinny jeans and a red, off-the-shoulder, empire waist (or maternity as my grandmother would call it), long sleeved shirt. I put on a pair of red pumps with a little buckle strap and grabbed my black purse and a black jacket.

It was only six-thirty so I decided to watch a little TV. As I was sitting there I double-checked that I had my keys, cell phone, and mints. I know I don't like the guy but I hate bad breath even more.

The longer I sat there the more anxious I got. My nerves were starting to go out of control and I couldn't help but start to fidget with my hair. I can only recall being this nervous once before…

_"Mom, I told you already, we're just going bowling." I sighed. I was fourteen years old and don't call me a snob but I was pretty cute. I had reached my height of five-two and had chin-length brown hair. I hadn't fully developed, but neither had my friends and lets be honest, even with what little there was, I still had more than them._

_"Are you sure? Because I don't see what's so nerve-wracking about bowling." My mom smiled at me as she ironed my pants._

_"I'm not nervous, why do you think I'm nervous?" I asked in a defensive tone._

_"You only play with your hair when you're nervous." She looked over my pants and seemed satisfied so she turned and handed them to me. "Hurry and go change."_

_I ran back to my room and changed into my jeans and a black H.I.M shirt and slipped on my black chucks. I looked in the mirror, sighed, and ran back to the living room._

_"Do I look okay?" I asked._

_"Yea." my mom smiled. Just then the doorbell rang. My eyes shot open and were probably the size of saucers as I looked at my mom before running to my room. "Okaaaay." I heard my mom mutter to herself as she walked towards the door._

_I heard the lock click, the door swung open, and then my mom said hello and invited him in._

_"Skye! Tom's here!" my mom shouted. I grabbed my phone and money and shoved it all into my back pockets before throwing on a jacket and walking into the living room._

_"Hi Tom." I muttered as I walked up to him. He was only about five-five, his hair was its natural brown and in a buzz cut and he smiled shyly at me._

_"Hey." We stared at each other for a moment, both nervous and not really sure what to do before my mom broke the silence._

_"Is it your mom that's driving Tom?" she asked._

_"Yea and my brother is picking us up. We should be home by ten."_

_"Alright. Well, you two have fun and call me if you'll be late."_

_"Kay mom, bye." I said, not taking my eyes away from Tom's. We continued to stare at each other as we walked out the door and slowly the nerves seemed to go away._

I came back from my flashback and couldn't help but laugh. The whole thing made me realize how silly I was being. I was twenty-five and acting like I was fourteen again. I mean, it's just Tom. He shouldn't make me nervous like this, he's harmless.

A loud knock on the door broke my thoughts and for a second I forgot it was just Tom. As I stood I sighed and braced myself for the long night that lay ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

I left my bag and jacket on the couch and walked to the door, slowly opening it to see a nervous looking Tom.

"Hey." He smiled. Well, sort of smiled.

"Hey. Let me just grab my stuff." I left the door hanging open and Tom stood in the doorway as I threw on my jacket and pulled my keys out of my bad. "Kay. So, where are we going?" I tried to break the ice as I locked my door and we headed down the hall.

"Is Chinese okay with you?" he asked.

"Yea, that's my favorite food. You should know that."

"Well I knew it was when we were sixteen but I wasn't sure if it still was. Do you still always get the orange chicken?" he smiled up at me as we walked through the lobby. People were stopped and staring at Tom, all whispering in excited tones.

"Of course. Is that your car?" I asked as we walked though the doors and I laid my eyes on a beautiful black BMW.

"Yea, you like her?" he asked me as he held my door open for me.

"Yea, she's gorgeous." I smiled at him as he shut the door. He climbed in, started the engine and pulled away from the curb before looking back at me.

"You think you'll get a BMW?"

"Nah. They're nice cars and all, but I either want a cooper or a smart car."

"Both are good cars, small though. Have you started looking yet?"

"I haven't gotten a chance. I just got here last Friday. I want to go look this weekend, maybe Saturday, but then again I don't know much about cars."

"I could go with you, if you wanted." Tom offered shyly.

"Let's see how we feel about each other at the end of tonight and then we'll talk about it." Tom nodded in agreement and all conversation stopped. I don't like awkward silences so in a desperate attempt to keep the conversation rolling I started to talk about random things. "So, am I dressed appropriately for where we're going?"

"Yea, you look great. I couldn't help but notice you lost weight."

"Yea, everyone keeps bringing that up."

"You're still being healthy, right? You know, eating the right foods, staying away from drugs…"

"Yes Tom, I still eat, I don't throw it up, and I am clean. My metabolism just sped up."

"Oh. Don't get mad or anything, but Andy told me she had suspicions that you had picked up some bad habits when you moved."

"Tom, don't tell Andy thing because she would flip, but the only drug I _haven't_ done is heroine. You broke my heart and I was ripped away from everything I knew. I got to L.A. and became friends with a bad crowd of kids who all said if I did drugs with them it would make my problems disappear. My parents didn't catch on until I was eighteen and they sent me to rehab. After being in there for six months I straightened my shit out and went back to school. I've been clean for six years, other than alcohol and cigarettes, but I didn't have a drink problem so that was never the issue." I couldn't believe I was telling him this; it was one of the parts of my past I didn't want him to know. I think it was mainly because I didn't want him to know how badly he hurt me. I mean, he knew he hurt me, but he wasn't supposed to know he was one of the reasons I became addicted to drugs and got sent to rehab.

"Wow…I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen. I—"

"Hey," I cut him off, "let's spend dinner catching up and then we can go back to my place and talk about what happened. You know, so we don't start yelling and crying and stuff in the middle of the restaurant." I said to him as we pulled up in front of the valet.

"Alrighty, sounds good." Tom climbed out and opened my door for me before grabbed a slip from the valet guy and walking into the restaurant.

We were seated at a small table against the wall towards the back of the restaurant.

"This place is really nice Tom. You know, going out for pizza or burgers would have been just fine." I smiled.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never gone to a nice restaurant like this before. I know you have the money."

"I know, I just don't ever have a good reason to."

"Well now you do." He smiled at me and I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Butterflies? I pushed the thoughts aside and listened as Tom started talking again. "So how did you like California?"

"It was nice, I guess. I always wished I had never moved though."

"Did you ever meet anyone, maybe get close to marrying?" Tom asked quietly, looking at his water glass.

"Yea…it would have been the biggest mistake of my life though. I had been dating this guy, Garrett, for two and a half years and I thought he really cared about me. Well I found out I was pregnant and told him and then he asked if I wanted to get married and I said sure, why not. Then a month later I not only found out I was being transferred to London, but I also had a miscarriage. I told him and asked if he'd come with me. He said no. He also said he didn't really want to marry me either, but he felt he had to because he got me pregnant. He said I was easily replaceable and left. Then he called a couple of hours later and added that he didn't even think the kid was his. I sure know how to pick 'em, huh?" I shook my head and looked at Tom.

"Yea, I'd say so. I haven't had a steady relationship since you left. Being single isn't too bad though."

"Yea I guess. I always kind of used dating as a way to fill this empty void. After I moved I just felt like I was missing something, but nothing that I did ever made me feel whole, you know?" I asked.

"Yea, I felt the same way." He responded. I opened my mouth to throw in some smart ass response but was cut off by our waitress.

"Good evening, I'm Mary and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink other that water?" she smiled brightly, mostly staring at Tom.

"I'll just take an iced tea" I smiled at her, forcing her to break eye contact with Tom.

"Make that two, thanks." Tom chuckled.

"Alright. Do you still need time to look through the menu?" she tried her best to smile at me, but was still slightly surprised by my attitude towards her.

"Actually, I think we're ready, right Skye?" Tom asked me.

"Yea, I'll just take the orange peel chicken."

"Steamed rice, friend rice, or chow mein?"

"Fried rice please."

"Alright and for you sir?"

"I'll take the kung pao beef with steamed rice."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those ice teas." I watched her walk away and then turned to Tom.

"If she could have, she would have ripped your clothes off and shagged you right her." I said, totally unamused. Tom just laughed. "What? I don't think it's funny. And you know what? If I hadn't been here you probably would have hit on her, maybe even taken her home for the night."

"No I wouldn't have. I don't sleep with random girls I don't know."

"Hah, right." I laughed sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, we're not discussing this right now." I twirled my straw around in my water glass and after about three minutes Mary showed up with our tea. She repeatedly threw flirty looks at Tom and when she finally walked away Tom did his best to make eye contact with me.

"You know, she's not even that pretty. She's freakishly tall, way too thin, her curly red hair was just scary, and her nose was much too large for her face. Compared to you, she looks like a horse's ass." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Shut up, you're not getting in my pants." I smiled brightly at him.

"Hey! Who says I want in your pants?" he smiled.

"You know I'm good and you want to see if I've gotten any better, don't lie. You were my first Tom, and don't try to pretend I haven't had sex since we broke up. I think I've learned a trick or two."

"Mmm, don't taunt me." I smiled at him as Mary walked back over with our food. She set it down before, once again, staring at Tom.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Could my fiancé and I get some more tea please?" Tom spoke as I choked at the word 'fiancé'.

"Fiancé?" she said, looking rather disappointed.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Yea, I'll be right back with those." She grabbed our cups and walked off.

"Fiancé?" I asked.

"I had to say something to get her to stop starting at me."

"Yea and now she's going to spit in my tea." Tom laughed and shook his head. I started eating and then realized how hungry I really was. Mary returned with our drinks and for a few minutes we ate in silence.

"Good?" Tom suddenly asked.

"Yea, how about yours?"

"It's good, want a taste?" he pushed his plate towards me and for a second I hesitated before taking a small piece of beef off his plate.

"That _is_ good. Want to try mine?" I pushed my plate towards him and he smiled before trying a piece of my chicken.

"Good. No wonder you always get the same thing." He smiled at me.

"Do you always get the same thing or is it just me?" I asked.

"I switch it up every now and then, but mostly I stick to the same couple things."

"Do you find it odd that we're discussing food because we can't seem to find anything more interesting to talk about?" I smiled.

"Well now that you mention it, yes." He smiled. We finished our meals while talking about some more things that had happened in the last nine years. We finished and got the check, and I must say I found the glares Mary was throwing me _quite_ amusing.

"So, your place or mine?" Tom asked as the valet pulled up in his car.

"Mine." I responded and climbed in the car. Tom shut the door behind me and climbed in before speeding off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok so this the last one i hope ya'll liked it..Pat will be back soon...Lorelai out...please don't forget to review my genius sister's work**

* * *

"You're fidgeting, why are you fidgeting?" Tom asked about a block away from my apartment.

"Because, in a few moments we're going to be discussing what happened between us, and I _know_ it's going to turn into a screaming match." I looked up at him, feeling slightly hopeless, and then gazed back down at my hands shaking in my lap.

The drive had been quiet; both of us were deep in thought. Well, I was. I'm guessing Tom was too though. The entire drive he seemed to be concentrating on something.

I saw my building come into view as we turned the corner and noticed a large crowd of people standing outside. As we got closer I realized that they weren't just people—it was the paparazzi.

"Great." I muttered. I meant to think it, not say it, but it just kind of came out. Tom chuckled, of course, as he pulled over and parked.

"Don't worry, just stay close to me." We both climbed out and I looked at Tom as if he had just called me stupid.

"Damn, I was just going to walk in the opposite direction and stay as far away from you as I could." I smiled and started to walk with him as lights start to flash.

"Fuck that's bright." I squinted and grabbed at his arm in temporary blindness. I felt him slide his hand down to my lower back and with his other hand he held my left arm. At first I turned to ask him what he was doing, and then I realized he was guiding me through the sea of strangers and bright lights to the door.

I could hear people calling out to Tom, asking him questions, but not once did I ever hear him answer. We got through the door and quickly walked to the elevator and the lights finally stopped flashing.

"Ouch, how you deal with the I will never know." I sighed as we rode the elevator up to my floor.

"You just kind of get used to it. You can't tell me you've never been around them before?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Not since we were sixteen, Tom. At that point you had only filmed like two of the Harry Potter films and the paparazzi wasn't that crazy and in your face." I opened my door and threw my stuff next to the couch. "Want something to drink?" I asked as Tom closed the door and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Pepsi, water, milk, Newcastle…"

"Water's fine, thanks."

"Alright, sit on the couch, it doesn't bite I swear." I smiled as I grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge. As I sat on the couch next to Tom I handed Tom the water and sighed.

"So, what first?"

"Why do you hate me?" he asked without hesitation.

"I asked you if you'd ever leave me and you said no. You said you loved me and no matter what you'd never leave me, no matter how far apart we may end up for school or something and then I told you I was moving. You said it didn't matter and things between us would never change. Then the day before I leave you turn around and break up with me. You lied to me Tom." I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes and quickly tried to blink them away.

"I was a stupid sixteen year old boy. I still loved you I just, the thought of never seeing you again. I was scared. Not only that but I didn't want to grow too attached, I didn't want to sit around with this idea that you were gonna come back only to find out you had moved on."

"I never completely moved on Tom."

"Of course not, almost marrying and having a kid with another man definitely doesn't fall under the category of 'moving on'."

"Like I can't say the same thing about you. I'm not stupid Tom; I know what you did the night I left. I know about you and that—" I couldn't finish my own sentence. I had risen from the couch defensively and Tom had followed moments later. "You didn't care about me Tom, don't pretend like you did."

"Yea well if you had cared you would have at least said good bye." Tom spit at me coldly.

I stood up straight and stared at him, my eyes full of pain.

"I did Tom…" he looked at me in confusion and I began to recap the night, all the thoughts and feeling flooding back as if I was reliving it all over again…

-----

_I walked up the dark driveway of Tom's house, wrapping my jacket tightly around my small body. I had lost weight in the last couple months, dropping from 126 pounds to about 110. The cold October air swept breezes around me, causing my grey sweats to cling to my legs and my hair to whip around my face. My mom had informed me we were leaving for the airport in an hour, so I had decided to walk the three blocks to Tom's house. As mad at him as I was I couldn't bring myself to leave without saying goodbye._

_I hesitated for a moment before knocking on his front door. When no one answered I knocked again. His brother's car was in the driveway, someone had to be home. I'm not sure why I did what I did, but for some reason I reached out and took the doorknob in my left hand. I turned it and pushed the door open, stepping inside and shutting it behind me._

_"Hello?" I said quietly. It wasn't the first time I had let myself into his house, I practically lived there, yet for some reason I felt like I didn't belong._

_As I walked further into the living room I heard laughing coming from one of the rooms upstairs. I slowly began to walk up the stairs and when I reached the top I could hear Tom's voice coming from his room. It was the first room on the left and the door was slightly cracked. As I stepped closer I heard another voice, a female voice._

_I pushed the door open and what lay before me hit me like a ton of bricks._

_Things had been thrown carelessly on the floor, not things, clothes. And not just Tom's, but also some girl's. Tom was lying in his bed with some girl all over him. It was too dark to see what she looked like but I could see her kissing his neck and running her hands up and down his chest._

"That_ was _amazing_ Tom. Let's have another go." She tried to say in a sexy voice in his ear before laughing. She had obviously been drinking and I wondered if Tom had been too, or maybe he just didn't care about me._

_Tears started to run down my cheeks and my vision became blurred. I grabbed the doorknob and slammed his door shut as hard as I possibly could and for a second I just stood there, hoping he'd open the door and see me standing there. Then I realized I didn't want him to see me, I didn't want to see him. Never again did I want to be face to face with that boy._

_I could hear movement on the other side of the door and knew Tom was standing on the other side, anxiously trying to put his pants on before he opened the door._

_"Goodbye Tom." I whispered before sprinting down the stairs. I heard his door fly open when I reached the bottom and took off for the front door. I ripped it open and ran outside, not bothering to shut it behind me. I could hear Tom rushing down the stairs and figured he could handle it._

_As I reached the driveway my sweats caught on a branch and yanked me backwards. I tried for a moment to untangle myself, but as soon as I heard Tom's feet hit the tile entryway of his house I took off. The sharp movement ripped my sweats and I felt a sharp sting against my leg._

_My feet pounded against the cement and I ran away from his house. I had promised myself to never look back when I was rushing down the stairs and I had every intention of keeping that promise. So with tears streaming down my face and a stinging pain in my left leg, I ran._

-----

"That was you?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Yes Tom. Need proof?" I rolled up my pant-leg and revealed a scar about three inches long across the side of my leg. "I ran into the rose bush. When I got home there was a thorn stuck in my leg." I pushed my pant-leg back down and looked at Tom. He was still staring at my leg and he started shaking his head.

"Will you let me explain? Please?" he asked, finally glancing back up at me. I nodded my head and sat down on the couch. Tom did the same and sighed before explaining his side.

"I couldn't believe I had really broken up with you. You were the girl of my dreams. As far as I was concerned I was going to marry you and we would start a family and everything would be perfect. I sort of ruined that though. I had barely slept the night before and was still really upset so for whatever reason I figured getting drunk sounded like a really good idea. So I took a taxi down to some bar and started drinking and just didn't stop. The bartender finally cut me off and said he'd call a cab for me. Well, while I was waiting this girl came up to me and said she thought I was cute and wanted to get to know me. Somehow she ended up at my house with me but I don't remember how. I remember having sex with her, I just don't _remember._ But I remember someone slamming my door and running out of my house. I didn't know what I was doing Skye."

"Yes, Thomas, you did! I don't care how trashed you are, you know when you are having sex or about to. I know you didn't cheat on me but it really hurt to see you move on that fast." I was crying at this point and Tom looked like he might. Part of me wanted to forgive him and then the other part of me wanted to kick him out of my apartment.

"Skye I never got over you! I'm still not over you!"

"You slept with another girl the day after you broke up with me!" I screamed.

"Skye, I'm still in love with you!" he shouted back and tears began to fall down his face.

"No, you can't be. I hate you, Tom." I stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Don't say that. I'm sorry. I regret what I did. I regretted it the next morning when I realized what I had done." He also stood, and then chased behind me. "Skye, please? I love you."

I reached the bathroom door and looked back at Tom before shaking my head. "We had our chance Tom. I wish I could still love you but I can't do that to myself again. You should probably go." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door before leaning on it and sliding down to the floor. I took a deep breath and sighed before completely breaking down into heavy sobs. I was pretty sure Tom never left and was sitting on the other side of the door listening to me cry, but when I woke up the next morning and found myself still on my bathroom floor, Tom was gone.

The loud ringing of my phone is what woke me and after searching frantically I found it on the floor.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Skye, it's Andy."

"Oh, hi. What's up?" I walked towards the kitchen to get a beer and popped the top off as I looked at the clock.

"Nothing. Are you drinking? Do you know what time it is?"

"Ten twenty-one a.m., your point?"

"Just that the only people who drink this early are alcoholics."

"You know what Andy, I'm really sick of people hounding me about my drinking. My parents give me shit, Garrett gave me shit, and now my best friend is giving me shit. I don't have a problem, okay? I had a rough night last night and I'm giving great consideration into giving this film up because I don't know that I can deal with this right now."

"Whoa there, calm down. If you're still mad at him then do his hair and makeup and then just don't talk to him. I don't want you drinking yourself sick over this guy."

"This guy? Andy, Tom is so much more than just 'this guy'. He was my first everything. I'm still in love with him!" I smacked my hand over my mouth and couldn't believe the word vomit that had just come out of my mouth.

"I thought you hated him?"

"I do! I didn't mean that. It was word vomit."

"I told you, you still love him."

"I do not!" I hung up my phone and dropped it on the kitchen counter. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**: Monday Morning Came Too Soon.

"Hey Skye, I'm here." Emma's voice said sweetly.

"Alright, I'm heading down now." I hung up my phone and slipped on my neon green wedges. I had chosen to wear black skinny plants, a black shirt, a neon green belt and shoes, a hot pink headband, and vibrant neon blue makeup. It was an interesting look, but I knew how to rock it. I grabbed my black bag and locked the door behind me before hurrying down to Emma's car.

"Hey there rock star, lookin' good." Emma smiled as I climbed in to her car.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So who are you trying to make jealous today?"

"No one, I haven't found anyone worthy yet." I joked.

"Riiight. So how'd Friday go?" Emma asked.

"Well everything seemed fine, and then it was a giant train wreck when we actually talked about what happened. Correction, it was worse than a train wreck. It was like a pipe bomb went off in the middle of my living room."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yea, and Monday morning came too soon." I sighed.

"Well, you don't have to pretend Friday never happened, but at least be human." She said.

"I know. I'll do what I can to be nice to him, but I definitely won't be having long conversations with him." The rest of the drive was fairly quiet and by seven-fifteen we were at the studio and heading back to do Emma's hair and makeup.

"Hey Jenni, hey Michelle." I said as I walked into the room. They were sitting their chairs talking and stopped when they saw me.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Feel free to start taking extras as they arrive. I think there are a few talking to the director." The girls looked at each other before leaving the room and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked Emma as she started laughing.

"You, you're funny." She smiled as I began straitening her hair.

"Well they act like they think I don't know they hate me. It's really quite obvious."

"How do you know they don't like you?"

"They talk about me when I'm not here. One of the extras told me so last week. Apparently they think I'm bossy and that I shouldn't smoke at work. When they were hired they asked to work under a non-smoker, my boss said I had quit and assigned them to me."

"This is all because you smoke?"

"I guess. They better watch it though, if I make one comment about having problems with them they'll get yanked off this job."

"Pretty much their career is in your hands?"

"Exactly." I finished straightening her hair and pulled some of the front pieces back. I pulled out all my makeup and spread it out on the counter before picking out the brushes and colors I would use. I did her makeup so her eyes were smoky and her lips were a glossy pink color.

"Alright, all done." I smiled.

"You're amazing." She smiled at me.

"Go get changed, I'll see you shortly." Emma hopped out of the chair and as she walked out the door, Tom walked in.

"Hey." Tom said, staring at his feet.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Alright I guess. You?"

"I'm okay. You can sit down you know." I forced a smile and Tom sat down.

"Skye, I'm really sorry about Friday night, and more importantly, I'm sorry about the night you left. There's no excuse for my behavior and if I could take anything back it would be that. I've always regretted it and now that I know you knew what happened I feel even worse."

"I know Tom. As far as Friday night goes I forgive you. But when it comes to what you did, I'm not ready to forgive you for that yet. I'm still not sure how I'm going to deal with working with you."

"I can accept that. I just hope you'll be able to forgive me one day. I really thought you coming back was my second chance."

"I hope I can forgive you too, and I wouldn't hold my breath on a second chance." I didn't want to look at him, but I found it hard to look away. Then my phone rang. "Sorry." I turned around and grabbed it, flipping it open and positioning my body so I couldn't see Tom, even in the mirror.

"Hello?"

"Hey girly, what's up?" Andy's voice responded.

"I'm at work, why?"

"Oh. Well, do you want to go clubbing with me tonight? You need to get out."

"Sure. Pick me up at eight? We can get dinner first."

"Okie dokie. See you then. Oh! And don't forget to wear something hot"

"Alright, later."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut and set it down.

"Do you still talk to Andy?" I asked Tom as I turned and continued his makeup.

"Every now and then, but not very often. Why?"

"Just curious. That was her."

"Oh."

"All done. You're free to go."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Tom tried to smile as he stood and left the room.

"What happened Friday night?" Michelle asked.

"Are you dating Tom?" Jenni also threw in.

"No, I'm not dating Tom. We dated when we were younger and we had dinner on Friday to catch up and talk through some things. Let's just say the night didn't end the greatest."

"We're ready to shoot in about five minutes and Mike wanted to talk to you real quick." Lisa said, popping her head in the door.

"Alright, tell him I'm on my way." I turned around and started sticking brushes, lip gloss, and makeup containers in my apron pockets. Without another word to either girl I left the room and walked down the hallway to the set.

"Hey Mike, Lisa said you wanted to talk to me." I smiled at him.

"Skye! Yes, I did!" he smiled back. "You must have the other half of my brain because you seem to know _exactly_ what I'm looking for! I just wanted to let you know you are doing an awesome job."

"Thank you, I'm glad you're happy." I smiled.

"Alright people," Mike said loudly as he turned around. "Time to start rolling, we have a film to make!"

Everyone took their places and Mike yelled action. I didn't really know what the movie was about, but I knew it was a romantic comedy and that Tom and Emma were the leads, playing two young adults who are brought together by fate and, of course, fall in love. The scene was a basic one in almost all romantic comedies, with the couple on a first date at a coffee shop.

I watched Tom become a completely different person and for a second actually believed that the love and compassion he showed towards Emma was real. For a moment my heart sank, believing that he really did love Emma and that he had finally moved on.

"Cut!" Mike's voice shot through me and my heart rose back to where it belongs in my chest. Lights flickered on and I suddenly remembered Tom was just acting. To him, this was nothing more than a game. Sure, he loved Emma, but only as a little sister or a best friend. And for whatever reason, that thought relieved me. Was I really that scared to see Tom move on? I had moved on, why would I care if Tom did the same?

I rushed forward behind Mike and touched up Emma's makeup.

"What'd you think?" she whispered.

"You guys did great." I smiled at her before turning to Tom ad messing with his hair.

"You're even more talented than the last time I saw you." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back. I brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and realized he was staring down at me smiling.

"What?" I asked, slightly self-conscience.

"Nothing." He shook his head, continuing to smile.

"Alright, take two!" Mike shouted. I rushed off set and stood behind Mike, watching Tom intently for the next four takes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**: Mickey-D's and Six-Inch Heels.

"You look like a rock star!" Andy beamed as she walked through my door.

I was wearing a tight black mini skirt, a red tank-top that hung loose at the top and got tight at my hips and black, six-inch heels. The side of my hair was slicked back and held with bobby pins and I had poofed up the top with the back hanging straight. My makeup was done smokey around my eyes and I wore bright red lipstick.

"I can't go out with you." Andy said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because you look _stunning_ and I look _bleh_."

Andy was wearing black leggings and a hot-pink, sleeveless tunic. The tunic was tight on top with an empire waist and hot-pink four-inch heels.

"I'll do your hair and makeup and then we can go. Then I won't look any better than you." I smiled.

"I can live with that." Andy stood and followed me to my bathroom and it only took me fifteen minutes to "glam" her up.

I used my flat iron to give her hair more volume and I used pink lip gloss and blended grey and pink eye shadow.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you much. Now let's go eat, I'm starving."

"All right. Take this, you might want it." I tossed the lip gloss at her and walked out the door, grabbing my blank sweater and silver purse on the way to the front door.

I locked the door, dropped my keys in my bag, and slipped my sweater on as we walked towards the elevator.

"So where are we going for food?" I asked as the elevator began its decent.

"I dunno, McDonalds?" Andy responded.

"Dressed like this?"

Andy simply shrugged.

"Okay." I smiled. Andy laughed as we climbed into her car and sped off.

Ten minutes later we pulled up in front of McDonalds and walked in.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Andy mumbled as she looked around.

"What's that?"

"We're the hottest girls here…" she smiled. I couldn't help but laugh and I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked. She was awkwardly tall and thin with lanky arms. Her skin was extremely tan, her hair was in a tight bun, and the way she pressed her thin lips together made her look like she was definitely _not_ happy to be there.

"Hi," I smiled. "Can I get two double cheeseburgers, two small fries, and two small drinks?"

"Three-thirty-three." I pulled out my wallet and handed the girl the money.

"Your number is forty-seven."

"Thanks." We filled our cups and sat down in a booth.

"I don't think she smiled the entire time." Andy whispered to me.

"She works at McDonalds, what do you expect?"

"Forty-seven!" I stood up and walked over to get the tray. I grabbed it and sat down and we both began to eat feverishly.

"I think this is the _best_ cheeseburger I've ever had." Andy smiled, already halfway through her burger.

"I concur. Pretty awesome fries too." I smiled.

We ate within fifteen minutes with very little conversation and as we finished we threw away our trash and quickly left.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we drove away.

"Some club about ten minutes from here. I can't remember the name. And I guess since I'm driving that makes me the designated driver."

"I can't drink by myself…"

"You won't be, you'll be drinking with everyone else in the club."

"It's not the same."

"Shush. This is for you. You're the one that needs to get out and have some fun."

"Yea…that's what you keep telling me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**: Center of Attention

When we finally reached the club we walked through the door into a large, dark room. It looked like the building had at one point been a warehouse. The bar was to the right and straight ahead was a stage with a DJ and a large dance floor. A sign pointing to the bathroom was to the left and there were tales along the walls and around the dance floor.

"Are you ready to dance? Or shall we get a drink first?" Andy asked.

"I haven't gone clubbing since my twenty-first birthday, I think we should dance." I smiled.

Andy grabbed my pinky finger and we walked out onto the floor. I didn't know the song that was playing but it had a nice beat and we started to swing our hips to the music.

"There's at least five guys that I can see staring you down right now." Andy leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"No." I turned around. "They're staring at _us_ because they're horny little bastards who think its hot watching two girls dancing together like this." I smiled at Andy and she started laughing and shook her head.

Just then I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I spun around.

"Bobby?" I asked surprised.

"Hey Skye, what's up?" he smiled shyly. He was wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

"Nothing really." I responded awkwardly. Andy was still dancing along with everyone else around us as Bobby and I stood uncomfortably in the middle of everything.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Oh, yea, sure." I smiled and followed him out of the crowd and towards the bar.

"What would you like?" Bobby asked me.

"I think I'm in the mood for a Sam Adam's tonight." I smiled at him. He ordered the drinks and then handed me mine before ushering me over to a table.

"So you have tonight off?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yea, and tomorrow night too. Generally I work for two or three weeks with no days off and then I'll get two or three off. I asked for it to be like that though."

"Why?"

"One, I need the money. Two, my friends don't think I get out enough and they want me to meet someone. I'm not real great at the whole going out and picking up girls thing though."

"Liar, you're gorgeous. Stand where you can be seen and the girls will come to you."

"My friends were watching you dance and wanted me to go start dancing with you. I was going to do it so they'd shut up but when I realized who you were I kind of choked."

I know it sounds mean, but I laughed at him. He looks like Mr. outgoing-model-boy, but he's actually Mr. girls-make-my-palms-sweat-in-snow. Either that or he thinks acting shy will get him in my pants.

"I was going to call you; I just was never able to come up with anything to say. I needed a lead n for the real reason I was calling."

"And what would have been your real reason for calling?"

"To ask you on a date."

I smiled at Bobby and he smiled back.

"Want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"Yea, I'd like that. Just no where fancy. I'm not a big fan of fancy." I smiled. I grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of my purse. I wrote my address down and handed it to Bobby.

"Don't lose that. If you do you might just have to call me." I smirked at him and he began laughing.

"All right. What time would be good for you tomorrow?"

"Seven? Are you cool with that?"

"Sounds perfect. I have to go, my friends are all leaving and that's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow at seven though."

"All right, bye." I smiled and he waved before moving away from the table and towards the door. I sat there and smiled at myself, then noticed Andy sliding into the chair opposite me.

"I was wrong about him." I smiled. I took another drink and looked at Andy. She was beaming.

"What did I tell you? Huh?" she reached across the table and grabbed my arm, excitement building in her eyes. "So, what happened?"

"He asked me out to dinner tomorrow night." I said simply.

"When I said 'what happened' I was kind of looking for a play-by-play."

I rolled my eyes before giving her a play-by-play. By the time I was done I was so sick of the way she was staring at me I wanted to puke.

"Well," Andy started. "That's one way to make Tom jealous."

The minute she said his name I stopped breathing. No joke.

"I thought you wanted me to start dating?"

"I do. I really didn't think it would happen that fast though." Andy sighed. "I brought you here to see that guys _are_ in to you. I was hoping you'd get asked out. I honestly didn't think you'd say yes though, but I'm proud." She smiled at me and then stood up. "Come on, it's only ten, we have some serious dancing to do."

I smiled and followed her back to the dance floor, and on my way I noticed half the club was watching us intently.

Not that I blame them.

"It's two o'clock in the morning." I laughed as Andy and I laid on my living room floor, both with a beer in our hands.

"So?" Andy asked as she rolled over onto her stomach to face me.

"I have to be up in three hours for work."

Andy just laughed. Which, in turn, made me start laughing.

"That sucks." She smiled at me. "I don't have to be at work until 10."

"Bitch." I smiled. "I'm going to bed. You can stay here tonight. You probably shouldn't be driving anyway."

"Definitely not… You know, I only drink this much when I'm with you." She said as I helped her stand up.

"What can I say? You're my drinking buddy."

"Yea well right now I'm your tired, wasted, drinking buddy." She made her way to my room, grazing the door frame with her shoulder on the way. I looked down at the empty bottles scattered across the floor. There were twelve between the two of us, and I'm not going to lie, I had at least two more than her.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom, leaving the bottles on the floor. I pulled my hair back and washed my face before changing into a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt and walking into my room.

"Goodnight Andy." I said quietly as I laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**: Unexpected Surprises.

When my alarm went off the next morning Andy had to practically kick me out of bed. I ended up going to work in a red track suit and white tennis shoes. I put my hair in a pony tail and wore barely any makeup. I trudged off to work and returned home that night, ready for a power nap.

I plopped on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

_I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so, buh duh duh duh duh duhhhhhh…_

"Huh what?" I mumbled as I sat up. It took me a second to realize it was my phone that was singing and I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Are you hot or are you hot?" Andy's voice asked excitedly over the phone.

"Andy? You're turning Japanese?" I asked confused.

"What? I'm definitely not turning Japanese…"

"Noooo, your ringtone."

"Oh, yea, I changed that last night."

"Oh. Wait, did you just ask me if I'm hot?" I asked, suddenly realizing what she first said to me.

"Yea…your date with Bobby is in an hour…"

"My what? Oh god! I fell asleep and completely forgot! What am I gonna do?"

"You're going to leave your door unlocked, shower, and I'll be right there to help you."

"Alright, thanks." We hung up and I headed for the shower.

Ten minutes later I was finishing up my shower as I heard the bathroom door open.

"Your clothes are on your bed; I'm getting out your makeup and plugging in the flat iron."

I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped my towel around myself.

"You're amazing." I smiled.

"And you're wet and naked. Now go get dressed."

I smiled as I rushed into my bedroom and looked down at the outfit Andy had picked out for me. It was a simple pair of denim skinny jeans, a red empire-waisted t-shirt, and my white keds. She had even gone as far as to pick out a matching bra and panties set. I quickly dressed, wrapping my hair in my towel and leaving my shoes on the floor.

"I have thirty minutes before Bobby gets here; you think we can make it?" I asked Andy as I walked back into the bathroom. She had already laid all the makeup I would need on the counter and was plugging in the hair dryer.

"That's why I'm going to dry your hair and then straighten it while you do your makeup. As long as we both breathe we'll be fine." She smiled at me. She had also pulled one of my bar stools into the bathroom and I quickly sat down.

Ten minutes later my hair was dry and quickly began applying makeup as Andy began straighten my hair as quickly as possible. I applied the basics—powder foundation and blush—and then made my eyes smokey.

"Your hair's all done."

Just then there was a small knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you finish." Andy smiled at me and quickly left the bathroom.

I added eyeliner and mascara and quickly walked into my room. I could hear voices in the living room and slipped on my white sweater and keds.

I sighed and walked into the living room with a smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Skye." Bobby smiled brightly.

"Hey Bobby."

"Ready?"

"Yea, let me just grab my—"I was cut off by my bag being flung in my face by Andy. "Bag…thanks."

"I dropped your phone in there." She beamed as I took my bag.

"Thanks. My spare house key is in the drawer in my night stand. Keep it." I said as I walked towards Bobby.

"Kay. Have fun." She smiled as she shut the door behind us. I shook my head as we made our way to the elevator.

"So, where are we headed tonight?" I asked as we stood alone in the elevator.

"Well you said no where fancy, so I was thinking something fun. There's this little Italian place that has a bar and tonight happens to be karaoke night. It's pretty entertaining." He smiled at me, and to my surprise, he reached down and took my hand in his.

At first I was slightly surprised, but after a second I responded by entwining my fingers with his.

"I told you Bobby, there's no way you'll get me up there unless you get quite a few drinks in me." I laughed as Bobby continued to try to coax me into singing karaoke.

"You're on your second glass of champagne, how much more is it going to take?" He asked, grinning widely.

"More than that."

We were almost finished with our food by now and were watching a ridiculous amount of people embarrassing themselves from our little table in the corner. I refused to be one of them.

And that's about when all hell broke loose.

It started with one very loud gasp, which turned into frantic whispers, which led to the manager and two other employees trying to usher everyone back to their tables. I tried to peer over and see what all the commotion was about, but my line of sight was suddenly blocked by our waiter.

"Are you guys all done with that stuff?" He asked politely. Bobby and I both nodded and he grabbed the plates. "Would you like anything for dessert?"

"No, I'm good. Skye?"

"Oh, no thanks." I smiled up at him before looking back to the site of my intrigue.

"Alright, here's the check, you can take it up front when you're ready." He smiled before quickly walking away.

"You all set?" Bobby asked me.

"Mmhmm." I stood and threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to Bobby, where he once again grabbed my hand.

We had only made it all of maybe three tables when we ran straight into someone on their way to the back of the restaurant.

"Jenni?" I stared up in amazement.

"Skye?" She responded back.

"Skye?" A deep male voice echoed.

"Tom…?" I asked in shock.

"Friends of yours?" Bobby asked me.

"Yea, this is Tom, he's in the movie I'm working on. And this is Jenni; she's one of my assistants." I explained. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed they were holding hands.

"This is Bobby, by the way." I added, noticing Tom's slightly confused face.

"It's nice to meet you. We were on our way out, so we should probably go." Tom suddenly spoke.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I began to walk away, pulling Bobby along behind me.

"Nice meeting both of you." Bobby called after them before glancing down at me. "You don't look too pleased to be seeing them."

"Yea..."

"So, back to your place?"

"Yea…"

"You wanna come in?" I asked Bobby as I unlocked my front door.

"Sure. So, just out of curiosity, who were the couple we ran into after dinner?"

The ride home had been silent and I wasn't surprised by his question. In fact, I had been wondering when it would come up.

"Jenni's one of my assistants at work, as I told you. Tom is…an old friend. We stopped talking after I moved and haven't spoken much since I moved back."

"Old friend or old _boy_friend?"

"Boyfriend." I mumbled as I pulled a beer out of the fridge. "Want one?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I popped the cap off my beer and took a sip.

"She seemed snooty." Bobby suddenly spoke from right next to me. He had silently walked across the kitchen when I wasn't paying attention and placed his hand on my lower back.

I straightened up and turned to face him.

"She's a bitch."

He chuckled at my words and with his free hand took my almost-empty beer bottle out of my hands, set it on the counter, and then placed his hand on my hip. He pulled me towards him and I rested my hands against his chest.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" He barely whispered.

"No…" I shook my head. "After what he did to me…I almost got married in California, to a real ass none the less. I sure know how to pick 'em, huh?"

Just then he reached up and wiped his thumb across my cheek. Suddenly I realized I had begun to silently cry. I locked eyes with Bobby and saw nothing but compassion and sympathy.

So I kissed him.

It was nothing special, close-mouthed and only lasting all of about a second, but that's all it took.

He looked down at me and smiled, and then crushed his lips onto mine. He was forceful, yet gentle at the same time as he pulled my body against his. I threw my arms around his neck, which only deepened the kiss, as my hormones kicked in.

I slid my hands down his back and under the edge of his shirt, running my fingers along his skin.

"You're giving me the chills." He whispered as he broke away, leaning his forehead on mine. He was still close enough that as he spoke I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Is that a bad thing?" I smirked. He suddenly became very serious and grabbed my hands.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"What?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you on our first date, and if you're the kind of girl that puts out after only one date then…" He had taken a step back from me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not. Usually. Look, I haven't had sex in probably four months and let's be honest now, girls get horny too sometimes."

Bobby cracked a smile at that.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't. I feel like I'm taking advantage. Don't completely know why but that's how I feel. You have to be at work in the morning anyway. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright." I tried to smile at him, but I know I failed.

As he walked past me he lifted my chin and kissed me, then walked out the door.

"He's dating Jenni! My assistant Jenni!" I screamed into the phone. I was sitting on the kitchen floor against a cabinet door. I had gone through my entire twenty-four pack in the three hours since Bobby had left. Which, when I had realized, made me very angry seeing as how I had purchased it the previous day. For whatever reason calling Andy and telling her all about my evening in great detail had seemed like a good idea.

"Whoa Hunny, slow down and breath, hot damn. You can't be that mad at him for dating other people. You _are_ dating Bobby."

"So…"

"Well, I think I smell a double standard."

"There is no double standard. She's so wrong for him. She's just after his money."

"Just because I'm curious, have you been drinking?"

"Yes and I'm all out. I was considering going out to buy more but when I stood up I fell back onto my ass."

"You had an entire twenty-four—"She paused for a moment before continuing. "You didn't! God damn it Skye you're going to give yourself alcohol poisoning!"

I heard rustling in the background and Andy said something to someone. Moments later I heard an engine start and I sighed.

"I'm fine, you don't have to come over here."

"Yea well, you're gonna need someone to hold your hair back later when you're puking your guts up."

"Gee, thanks." I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I heard the engine die and then could hear Andy's feet crashing against the pavement. It was mere seconds before my door was torn open and then Andy was kneeling at my side.

"Damn. I feel like I just walked into the home of an alcoholic. Or a teenager whose parents left town."

"Shut up."

"What happened to the only two rule? Huh? I made the rule for you ya know."

"Fuck that rule. It was stupid anyway."

"Yea well for whatever reason you think drinking solves things. Two is more than enough, especially when you're going solo."

"Then why do you drink triple that when you're with me?"

"I don't know. You're the only person I drink with and I don't drink every day."

"I don't see why you're freaking out. I'm fine."

"You just drank twenty-four beers by yourself."

"It's not like I've never done _that_ before."

"What?"

"I used to do it weekly."

"**What?**"

"Garrett used to give me shit all the time about my drinking habits. One when I woke up, and then a few more all day until I fell asleep. He hated it. He started calling me an alcoholic and white trash."

"Why'd you stay with him?"

"I considered leaving and we'd get into fights after I'd been drinking and then he'd somehow talk me into staying. Andy, I got pregnant and I was going to marry him."

"Skye, what happened? You didn't have a…did you?"

"No. I had a miscarriage. He claims he never thought it was his anyway."

"You have amazing luck with guys." She mumbled as she spun me and threw her arms under my armpits. "On the count of three I'm going to _slowly_ help you stand. Ready?"

I nodded my head and made sure my feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"One. Two. Three." Andy lifted me up, clearly forgetting about the slow part.

"Andy…"

"What?" Before she had even gotten the question out of her mouth I grabbed the edge of the sink and pulled myself towards it.

"Shit Skye!" She screamed as she pulled my hair back.

"It's just a little vomit, calm down." I mumbled as I rinsed my mouth out with water and cleaned up what had splashed out of the sink.

"Here, go change and brush your teeth. I'll clean this up."

"It's fine. You can't have expected Garrett to have cleaned up after me."

"He gets more charming every second."

"Yea. I just want to go to bed. Night."

She gave me a half-ass smile as I left the kitchen and I could hear the clinking of glasses as she began to clean up after me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**: Never Say Never

A month and a half had gone by since I had moved back home. Things at work weren't unbearable, but they weren't always comfortable either. Jenni constantly talked about her and Tom and how "awesome" their relationship was. Coincidentally Mike asked me to keep her off-set at all times, and he mentioned that it wasn't his request.

I had seen Bobby a few times, but was starting to think we would have a friendship and not a relationship. The thought never really bothered me.

At the current moment I was watching patiently as Tom and Emma went through one of their scenes for the fifth time.

"And cut!" Mike yelled as he rose from his director's chair. "Much better you guys, good job. I think we've got it so let's take ten and prepare for the next scene."

I walked forward to adjust Emma's makeup and just as I passed Mike my cell phone went off.

"Sorry Mike, let me turn it off—"I pulled my phone out of my pocket and as I went to turn it off I caught a glimpse of the screen. "Mom…?"

"Answer it, I don't mind." Mike smiled. I nodded my head and hit talk.

"Hello?"

"Skye! Thank goodness you answered!" She sounded frantic as she spoke and my thoughts immediately jumped to my dad.

"What's wrong mom? Are you okay? What about dad?"

"We're both fine dear, we're okay."

"Oh, then what happened?"

"It's Jordan, she, Hunny she overdosed last night and they found her late afternoon our time."

I was speechless. Jordan had been my best friend in California. Yea, she got me into drugs, but we went to rehab together. We were both clean for four years before she started doing drugs again.

"Skye, they couldn't help her. She had been dead for at least thirteen hours when they found her."

I still couldn't speak. No words could have expressed how I felt.

"Have you talked to her parents?"

"Her mom's the one who told me. They're making funeral arrangements; it should be within the next week."

"I'm flying out. I'm not sure when, but within the next two days."

"Call me with your flight number and I'll come pick you up."

"Alright. Mom? What was it?"

"We don't know. Her mom thinks it was heroine, but we won't know for sure until the tox reports come back."

"Kay. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye sweetie."

I ended the call and dropped my phone back into my apron.

And then I lost it. I dropped into a heap on the floor and cried into my hands. Almost instantly someone's arms were wrapped around me. The arms seemed familiar and I gladly leaned into the person's shoulder. Moments later I realized I was being carried and then set down on what felt like a counter.

"Could you ladies please give us a moment?" I recognized the voice immediately and wanted to be mad, but I couldn't be mad at him. I needed him.

"Shhh, sweetie calm down. Take a deep breath and _please_ explain to me what is going on." He grabbed me by the shoulders and gently pushed me away from his chest. He then pulled my hands away from my face and held them in his.

"My best friend from L.A, Jordan died yesterday I guess. It was from a drug overdose." My voice was weak and barely above a whisper, but he nodded in understanding.

"I'm so sorry, Skye. Can I do anything?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm just…I can't believe she's gone."

"Can I drive you home? Take you to the airport? Anything?"

"I got a car a couple weeks ago so…"

"That's okay. I'll drive it to your house and the airport and then I'll drop it back at your place."

"How will you get home?"

"I'll call someone."

"Alright, fine." Just then there was a knock on the door and Mike popped his head into the room.

"Hey, uhm, may I?" He asked. I nodded and he slid into the room, closing the door behind him. "Is everything alright?" He asked me quietly. I gave him the shortest possibly version of what had happened and of course he apologized for my loss. I still to this day don't understand that. Why apologize? It's her own damn fault she's dead, not his.

"Well, our holiday break starts next week, so just take off a few days early. I'm sure Jenni and Michelle can handle things." As the words flowed out of Mike's mouth I saw a slight twinge of distaste flicker across Tom's face.

"Thank you Mike. Do me a favor and let them know Michelle is in charge and Jenni is to stay in here and prep the extras. If she has an issue with that tell her to call my cell phone."

"Will do. I wish you were going back on a happier note, but we'll see you after the break."

"Thanks Mike. I have to go get a flight home. I'm really sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it. Are you taking her home, Tom?" Mike suddenly asked.

"Yea, I was planning on that, if it's alright with you."

"Of course, we can work on scenes with just Emma. I'll see you tomorrow though."

We all said our goodbyes and Tom grabbed my stuff and quickly led me out to my car.

Before I knew it we were on our way to the airport. While I was packing a duffle bag full of random clothes Tom had called and booked me a flight straight to L.A.

"I can't believe you still use that ratty old thing. I gave that to you for your fourteenth birthday." Tom smiled. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood so I decided to humor him.

"That only makes it eleven years old. It's a good duffle bag."

"What's that sticking out of the pocket?" He asked moments later. I looked down where he was pointing and picked up my bag curiously.

When I pulled the object out of the pocket I realized that it was a picture.

"Oh, wow. I didn't even know that was in there." I laughed slightly uncomfortably and showed Tom the picture.

It was a picture of me and Tom when we were about fifteen or sixteen. I was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and white Keds. My arms were around Tom's waist, and I was facing the camera. Tom was wearing a cream colored sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, his forehead leaning against the side of my head. He had a smile across his face and looked like he was whispering something in my ear. I was laughing, so whatever he said must have been funny.

"Flip it over; it looks like there's something on the back."

I did as I was asked and read the words written on the back.

"'Tom and Skye. July 2003.'"

"You must have stuck it in there at some point and forgotten about it."

"Most likely." I stuck the photo back into the pocket and looked out the window. I could see the airport coming into view and glanced over at Tom. He was staring straight forward and looked like he could possibly be thinking about something. What he was thinking about I would never know.

The last few minutes of the drive were silent, as it was when we parked and walked into the airport. In fact, neither one of us spoke another word until Tom went to pick up my ticket.

"Are you going to need a ride home?" He asked as we stood outside security.

"Probably, but Andy may want to pick me up after she finds out I took off." I attempted to smile, but it seemed a lot more difficult than in the car.

"Well let me know, and do you think you could let me know you got there in one piece?"

"Yea, sure." I nodded awkwardly. "Uhm, Tom?" He looked up at me questioningly and I continued. "Thanks for everything; you really didn't have to do any of this."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He shrugged nonchalantly. I threw my arms around his neck and surprisingly enough it took him less than a second to respond and grab me in a tight embrace.

"I'll call you when I get there." I kissed him on the cheek and slowly turned with one last smile.


End file.
